In an internal combustion engine, in particular a diesel type engine, each cylinder has a glow plug for heating the interior of the corresponding combustion chamber, in particular when starting the engine. This glow plug is disposed in a threaded bore that passes through the cylinder head of the engine. This glow plug therefore includes a threaded body adapted to be fitted into the corresponding bore of the cylinder head and a finger in which a preheating electrode is housed.